Oopsie Daisy's Cutie Mark
by SchizophrenicMetronome
Summary: How the clumsiest inventor in Ponyville got his cutie mark.


A greenish red unicorn mare stood at the front of the class. Her cutie mark was a red apple with a bright smile. She said,"Remember, your science fair projects are due tomorrow." She looked over her small class. She said,"You can go home now, everypony."

Oopsie Daisy left his desk and headed towards the door. As soon as he left the red schoolhouse he heard a voice call,"Hey blank flank, still no cutie mark? Even Cherry Twist got hers last week." A pale green colt stood a few yards away, a smaller blue colt next to him.

"Oh, can it Roundabout. Your cutie mark isn't anything to write home about. You repair merry go rounds." Roundabout sneered and said,"Well, it's better than yours. Oh wait, you don't have one. Even Sudsy has a better cutie mark than yours, and her talent is window washing. Yours will probably be a flower or some sissy thing like that."

Oopsie Daisy's gaze flicked down as the two colts walked away. He knew he shouldn't let their words get to him. For some reason the stayed lodged within his mind and he couldn't shake them away no matter how hard he tried. His mother always said that he would have the best cutie mark, but he was starting to doubt that. He didn't want to be a flower seller.

Oopsie Daisy walked towards his house, he lived on the second floor as the shop was on the first floor. His mind drifted to his science project as he walked. He only had to adjust a few more things and he would be done. Everypony would be amazed, he just knew it somehow. Why wouldn't they be? He had worked so hard on it.

Oopsie Daisy was soon at his house and he opened the glass door. The bell above the door jingled and two fillies ran past. His sisters were always hyperactive. Both were unicorns like his father had been. Sometimes Oopsie Daisy envied their magic. If he was a unicorn then he could use magic to help him hold screwdrivers or tighten screws. He never had a stable hoof.

Oopsie Daisy walked up the stairs, daydreaming about his cutie mark. Maybe he would be an engineer. Oh, or maybe a scientist. Anything but a flower arranger. He would even prefer to be a window washer like Sudsy or even a trash pony.

Oopsie Daisy opened the door to the storage room he had been given. On the desk was an object under a white sheet. He carefully gathered his tools and tugged off the sheet, revealing a small robot. He made sure he had everything he needed before going to work.

Oopsie Daisy worked on his robot, careful tightening a bolt and putting in a circuit board. Maybe he would get his cutie mark in inventing. He definitely did NOT want one in flower arranging. He was allergic to most pollen.

His mother had suggested he do the life cycle of a daisy. Everypony in his class was doing something with flowers. He wanted to do something different, something nopony had ever seen before. He just wanted to be unique. He smiled as he thought of how amazed everypony would be when they saw his creation.

He couldn't wait.

The brown colt smiled as he painted on the last marking, stepping back to look at his work. He moved it to a sunny spot so the small solar panels he had found in dancing plastic plants would work. Soon the mostly white robot's eyes turned on and glowed a beautiful shade of blue. Sure it had taken a while, but it was well worth it to him at least.

Oopsie Daisy carefully switched the tiny robot off and smiled as he left the small unused storage room. He looked over to see his sisters, Daisy Chain and Lilly Petal. They already had their cutie marks, even though they were half his age. Daisy Chain was good at sorting seeds and Lilly Leaf was am amazing pruner. They would take good care of the shop.

Oopsie Daisy went up to his room, soon he would be finished with school. He wondered if anypony had not gotten his or her cutie mark at this point besides him. Even the geeky filly next to him got her cutie mark in mathematics. She had always been the best at it by far and was teased even more for it. He was still a blank flank.

Oh well, he would get his sooner or later.

Oopsie carefully set his invention on the table. His was the best, at least that was what he thought. It was definitely better than the rather slow colt's cup of dirt. Oopsie had seen hip scooping it up a few minutes before the fair started. Most of them were about life cycles of things. At least he would stand out. He could already see the blue ribbon being placed on his robot.

Oopsie smiled a little when the judges just walked right n by the pony with the cup of dirt. They did take a brief note, but nothing more than maybe one or two words. Soon they reached his robot, and the elderly mare raised an eyebrow. She asked,"What does this... Contraption do?" Oopsie Daisy said proudly,"It is an automatic flower trimmer, miss." The tan stallion seemed impressed.

The other stallion, a big red thing with a list for a cutie mark, seemed unimpressed. He asked,"Can we have a demonstration, then? After all it has to actually work." He obviously just wanted to be somewhere else. Oopsie Daisy nodded and positioned the cup of flowers he had brought from the flower ship. They hadn't been trimmed yet and were a mess.

Oopsie Daisy flipped the power twitch, and the robot powered up. Long 'arms' with scissors slowly emerged and the red stallion stepped back a little. Suddenly a thick black smoke poured from it, and Oopsie stepped back, eyes widening. It wasn't supposed to do that.

Oopsie Daisy shouted,"Take cover!" He dove under the table, and the judges stepped back quickly. The robot trembled and exploded, the sound echoing off the walls. A filly had been nearly hit by a metal shard, instead only being grazed on the neck.

He didn't notice his cutie mark appearing on his flank, a red and orange mushroom cloud. Red Apple came over, looking disappointed.

"This is not in the right field of science, Oopsie." Red Apple said apologetically,"You failed due to the explosion. I will be accepting an alternate project until next week, but you are disqualified." Oopsie Daisy felt his heart sink in his chest. Oh well, he had tried. He guessed he would have to do a flower's life cycle after all. "Congratulations on your cutie mark, though." She said, noticing the explosion on his flank. Oopsie looked at it, and groaned. Just his luck.


End file.
